


Sirius the Oblivious

by BellaVix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, gay puppies, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaVix/pseuds/BellaVix
Summary: Just some gay puppies fluff





	

Sirius Black walzed into the Gryffindor common room looking every inch the punk rock god he constantly claimed to be. Fresh from yet another detention for hexing “Snivellus” Snape, (of which he wasn’t sorry for because how dare he make Moony look sad) he came in with his shoulder-length raven hair elegantly dishevelled, his shirt untucked and top buttons undone revealing his dog tag necklaces, and his trademark black leather jacket flung over his shoulder. His kohl-rimmed grey eyes scanned the bustling red and gold adorned room…

Meanwhile scores of eyes turned directly towards him. Groups of girls, and a few boys, all abandoned their conversations, homework and games to stare after him and visibly swoon. One brave, and very pretty, 5th year girl even attempted to step into his path to try and engage him in conversation but he just bounded past without noticing, heading straight for his Moony, who as ever, was by the fire with a book.

“MOONY!” he grinned practically leaping to give the taller boy a bear hug.

Remus just chuckled having watched the whole scene play out before him. “You oblivious fool,” he smiled softly, “you know you could have anyone in here don’t you?”

“I only have eyes for you, Moonpie” Sirius smirked but his eyes showed the sincerity of his words.

“And what pretty eyes they are too” his Moonpie beamed back pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
